1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to stimulation of the gastrointestinal tract with implanted electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gastrointestinal sleeve devices for treatment of obesity have been described in prior applications, as have various devices and methods for attachment of a gastrointestinal sleeve device within a patient's digestive tract. The present invention is directed to methods and devices for implantation of at least one electrode within the gastrointestinal tract, to deliver electrical stimulation.